Mother's Day
by Willowren
Summary: This is just a little one shot I did at the request of a member. It's about a mother's day when Lyude is five years old and his father is still alive.


As promised, here is the Mother's day Fanfic.

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" shouted an ecstatic, five year old, Lyude.

"All right, all right, Lyude. Calm down!" laughed Almarde smiling.

"Twerp." said Skeed rolling his eyes, meeting his sister's disgusted gaze that mirrored his own.

The small redheaded child quieted immediately flushing under his siblings' withering glare. A moment later the door opened to reveal a redheaded soldier with soft, green eyes and a warm smile.

"Daddy!" said Lyude jumping into his father's widespread arms. "Daddy, did you miss me? Did the emperor give you a new medal? Did..."

Lyude's father laughed. "It's good to see you too, Lyude. Of course I missed you!" he put his youngest child down and embraced his other two children fondly. I've heard quite a bit about you two and your progress in your training.

"We do our best to uphold the honor of the Lyricello name, father." said Skeed looking at him in an almost accusatory fashion, then looking at their nursemaid.

Almarde changed the subject quickly, the small child smiling up at his father the only one oblivious to the meaning of those words. "Welcome home, Captain Lyricello." she said smiling. "Will you be staying long this time?"

"No, I'm afraid I won't be. The emperor has assigned me to a new mission. This will be my last visit for quite some time." he said sadly.

"You never get to stay..."said Lyude looking at the floor dejectedly. "It's so much nicer when you're home."

Captain Lyricello took a seat in his favorite chair and allowed his youngest child to climb up onto his knee. Lyude curled up on his lap, his tiny arms hugging his father tightly clearly not wanting to let go. Jareth wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his crimson hair, so like his mother's. His other two children took after their mother who had died nearly a year before Lyude was even born.

He looked to his secret bride as she tended to supper. It could never be known by the Empire that he and Almarde had been joined in matrimony. Their son would never be able to find a place in the Imperial Army. Mother's day was fast approaching, and Almarde had never received anything. Her own son wasn't even allowed to know who he was. Jareth hated that they had to hide a part of his identity from him. But it was for the best, as he and Almarde had discussed. Still...he had come up with a plan on the way home.

He stood up, Lyude still curled up in his arms and walked with him to the child's room. "Son, I've been thinking about this holiday coming up."

"You mean mother's day? We aren't going to Grandma Lyricello's are we?" said the child in nothing short of horror. Jareth laughed. It was true that his mother hadn't approved of the joining and as a result didn't much care for Lyude, she frightened the boy.

"No son, I've been thinking that someone should do something for Almarde. She was with child the same time as your mother you know, she lost hers, though." he grimaced at the lie, it had been the only way to cover her pregnancy, to claim that the child had been lost. It had been no easy matter to explain away the sudden appearance of a new son, but it had been managed.

"You mean make her a card or something?" said Lyude. "Almarde's so nice, I'd love to do something for her...sometimes I even like to pretend she's my real mommy."

Jareth stiffened. Lyude looked up at his father frowning. "Is...is that bad of me?" he asked. Jareth smiled at his innocent child gazing up at him. "No, Lyude...Not at all. She's the closest thing to a mother you've ever known. It's only natural that you would feel that way. All the same, let's keep this our little secret, all right? Don't even tell Almarde. She already knows you adore her. We can leave it at that."

"All right, Daddy, I won't tell anyone else." said Lyude.

Jareth smiled and disheveled Lyude's tidy hair. "That's my boy." he said.

"Daddy!" laughed Lyude scoldingly as he noted his appearance on his dresser's mirror.

"I can do much worse than that, my little one." He said playfully seizing his son around the waist and flipping him onto his back.

"No, Daddy! No!" Squealed Lyude laughing as his father began mercilessly tickling his ribs. The boy was gasping for air when he finally released him with a chuckle.

"What are you doing to that poor child?" asked Almarde smirking as she entered the room to see what all the noise was about.

"Almarde!" said Lyude springing up and running in mock fear of his father into her sheltering arms. "Look what he did to my nice, tidy hair." said Lyude.

"Goodness sakes, child, just look at you. Shame on you, commander."

Jareth grinned and he and Almarde exchanged an affectionate glance over the top of Lyude's head.

The next two days, Lyude and Jareth spent conspiring to surprise Almarde. Lyude had drawn up a card with a large smile on it, and Jareth had scared up some flowers to go along with it. When the day came and these things were presented to her. Almarde began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Almarde!" said Lyude in alarm, "I know the card isn't all that good..."

"No, no Lyude, you don't understand, I'm crying because I'm so happy!" said Almarde. "Thank you so much, dear child. I'll cherish this forever."

Lyude smiled happily and hugged Almarde tightly. "Can I go play now, Almarde?" asked Lyude.

"Of course. Don't stray far, little one."

"I won't!" said Lyude and ran to his room.

After the child had left Almarde and Jareth walked together to Almarde's room. The two embraced. "Thank you for this, Jareth. For one day at least, I can have him as my son."

"He will always be OUR son, Almarde." said Jareth, I know that it's difficult for you to watch him grow, completely unaware that you are his mother, but he can still appreciate you as such. He loves you as deeply as any mother.

Almarde smiled sadly and nodded.

The following day was Jareth's final day of leave and they said their goodbyes fondly. Jareth hugged each of his children and walked out the door. It would be his final mission.

Okay, I managed a one shot! Usually when I start a story it goes on much longer than I anticipated. Hope everyone liked it!


End file.
